


Honey, it's your turn.

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: #MalecWeek [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Dad!Magnus, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus as parents, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby!Max, dad!Alec, day 2 - in the future, lightwood-bane family, malecweek, post-Born to the Endless Night, raising Max, very real parenthood scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>Born to the Endless Night</i>, a sneakpeak into the life of the Lightwood-Bane family, and how our favorite interspecies couple adjust to the new challenges of raising a baby.</p><p>(Or: Being a parent is hard, and Malec keeps pointing fingers as to <i>whose</i> turn it is to feed baby Max.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, it's your turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MalecWeek2016 Day 2** \- _Into the Future_
> 
> I had originally planned to participate in MalecWeek since its announcement _months_ ago, but my thesis got in the way and I couldn't open my AO3 account for a whole week. So, as an apology to all of you, I am posting seven stories today for MalecWeek, as a late entry. I hope you still enjoy it even it it's a week late!

Magnus, for the life of him, never thought he’d ever have kids—not after Etta died, at least. He always thought that his notion of wanting children died when he buried her. It only solidified when he found himself with a very angelic, every inch a _man_ , hunk of a Shadowhunter named Alexander. Having children seemed out of the question, but fate didn’t seem to see it that way.

Max’ baby monitor buzzed to life, and Max’s high-pitched wailing echoed their quiet bedroom. Beside him, Alec groaned and flopped back onto his stomach. It was two months after finding the abandoned warlock child. They both thought it was safer to raise him in their apartment in Brooklyn rather than risk the undue scrutiny of raining warlock in Shadowhunter territory.

Like this, both of their circles had access to the sweet little baby without a need to much fuss and unhealthy biases. Magnus warded up his entire building to protect against unwanted visitors and Alec spent an entire afternoon carving runes onto every entry way possible. That felt like eons ago.

Two months, and they still haven’t found the right work-life balance.

“Alexander, it’s your turn.” Magnus poked his boyfriend on the side, remember full-well that it was he who took care of little Max last night despite a full day of warlocking. He was tempted to spell the monitor silent but that could mean that _both_ of them would fall asleep without addressing Max’s wailing.

Alec only groaned into the pillow in response.

“Alec… Alec, come one… Max’s crying…” Magnus nudged the Nephilim harder in an attempt to draw his boyfriend away from the valley of sleep. “We had a deal. I take care of him one night then you take care of him the next. We agreed, Alexander, and I’m not letting you back out now.” He nuzzled Alec’s ear, nipping playfully at the lobe, one hand already making its way up Alec’s shirt. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Alec woke up with a pout. “Fine,” he mumbled, pulling Magnus’ hand out of his shirt and sleepily standing up. He was only in a t-shirt and boxer, long pale legs on display for Magnus to ogle under the moonlight and his ratty old shirt thin enough to see through.

Magnus barely suppressed a groan when Alec disappeared from view. Sometimes he questioned their judgement of putting the baby in another room, but then again he would miss their _alone_ time if Max were to stay in theirs. Perhaps missing Alec’s pert ass while he looked after their baby was a small price to pay for their privacy.

Their baby; it still sent happiness through his chest. He could hear Alec moving about the next room with Max—the sound of the crib being lowered, Max being hushed by Alec’s soft cooing voice, and the tell-tale noise of formula being shaken. There was brief moment of silence before he heard everything quiet down.

Alec must have started feeding Max. Magnus could picture it in his mind—Alexander on their rocker with baby Max in his arms sucking on his bottle. Why use his imagination when he can see the real thing? All he had to do was get his lazy bum out of bed and peak into the next room. He did just that, and the scene the met him blew his breath away.

A soft voice sang a simple melody as the baby fed. Alec had his eyes closed while he rocked the chair using his toes, swaying to the rhythm of the song. It sounded like an old tune, most likely one from Alec’s own childhood or from his siblings. He looked so comfortable doing it. Magnus nearly forgot that Alec had two younger siblings who he took care of when he was just a boy.

Too soon the singing faded into nothingness, and Alec’s even breathing replaced it. Even while asleep, he kept tight hold on the infant and on the half-empty formula bottle. Maybe he should have let Alec take the night off because the Nephilim looked exhausted.

Magnus tiptoed into the room. He kissed Alec on the forehead to announce his presence before taking Max into his arms and resuming the feeding. It didn’t take long for Max to be fed and changed. The baby squirmed in his arms for a few moments until he started repeating Alec’s earlier lullaby to the fretful child. Max quieted down into a peaceful sleep.

All of the baby furniture was new—borrowed, not stolen—from the nearest Baby First store. It was cylindrical with a built-in mobile on the netted dome cover that protected against insects getting into the crib. He gently laid Max in the middle of it, nestled in thick hypoallergenic pillows and soft cotton sheets.

Sometimes Max would wake as soon as he’s out of their arms, but tonight seemed to be a good night for he didn’t even stir.

Magnus crossed the room again. He saw that Alec didn’t move from his earlier position on the rocking chair, albeit the rocking had eased into a stop. It would be a pity to wake the poor boy. It was obvious that yesterday’s mission, whatever it might have been, had taken quite a toll on Alexander. Magnus almost felt guilty for waking his boyfriend again.

“Alec,” he called out, gently running a finger through Alec’s hair, “Darling, you need to wake up. You can’t sleep here. It’ll hurt your back.” Alec mumbled something in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like a name. With two of them whose name stared with the letter M, Magnus couldn’t be sure which one Alec had meant. “Come on, Alexander, or I’ll be forced to carry you again.”

Magnus knew just how embarrassed Alec would be if he ever learned that Magnus carried him to bed. He smiled at the image of a red-faced Alec in the morning. Perhaps it couldn’t be helped seeing that his boyfriend showed no signs of waking.

With a little bit of magic, he scooped the Nephilim into his arms and made his way back to their rooms. He lowered Alec to the center of their bed, just like he had done with Max, before crawling to spoon behind him.

Never, he thought to himself, he would never ever get tired of waking up for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the late entry! *bows* But I finish it all now, see? Story #2~
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
